


Steamy morning

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: A steamy moment initiated by the Empress of the Republic with her two husbands.(This belongs to the Empress Amidala verse on my tumblr blogg. Its basically just sex ^^; )





	Steamy morning

His stomach is still mostly flat and that is what catches her most now that she knows it. But its still tempting to just…

Curve her hand over his stomach and imagine it, imagine the way it will swell with life, imagine the way it will fill Obi-Wan out with sorely needed weight gain, imagine how his hips will broaden not unlike hers when she bore Luke and Leia.

Stretch mark and nausea and aching joints and just…

Everything.

The first picture of living cells, the heartbeat and birth.

Its enough to set fire through the Empress as she presses closer to Obi-Wan’s back and let soft hands gently draw down to a lazy morning erection, grateful they went to bed in the nude. Soft fingers started a slow and steady rub, twisting her wrist as it firms ever more in her hand and Obi-Wan shifts in front of her with low pleasured noises.

“What are you up to love?” She looked up at the voice and smiled at Anakin’s knowing expression as he stood there in the light of the fresher, sleep pants slung low on his hips, blue eyes darkening as he watched.

“You fully well know what I’m doing.” She offered primly before pressing a soft kiss to the waking redhead’s neck, feeling him squirm.

“Padme?” Sleep rough and husky as Anakin rejoined the bed, Obi-Wan panting a bit.

“Yes love?”

“What are you...oh...” He shuddered a bit as Anakin just kept watching the two, a smile luring around his lips as Padme expertly touched their older lover.

“Couldn’t help it, want me to stop?” She questioned softly and then laughed softly against his neck when he gave a tiny desperate whimper at the thought. “Alright, then I won’t sweet one.” She teased gently before glancing up at Anakin and raising her brow. “Are you just going to watch?” She questioned.

“It is a pretty picture you two make.” The blond replied before softening at something Padme couldn’t see, leaning down. “Oh Obi-Wan.” He murmured, giving Padme the clue that perhaps their third had begged through the mental bond the two still shared or perhaps just a twist in his expression that Anakin could see.

“What would you like Obi-Wan?” She hummed against his shoulder as Anakin pulled back from the kiss only to pepper small ones all over his face.

“I...” The other hesitated, squirming a bit.

“Yes love?” She encouraged.

“Would...could you...ride me?” He managed to croak out, that lovely flush of pink crawling all over his body as his ears and the top of his cheekbones turned a brighter red.

She gave his ear a little nip. “I’d love to, dear Obi-Wan.”

She looked to Anakin then shifted to pull her hands away, giggling softly when Obi-Wan groaned in disappointment. “I think it will be easier to ride if you’re on your back dear Obi-Wan.” She teased gently while shifting away so Obi-Wan could lay on his back.

Padme straddled his hips the moment he was suited, leaning down to kiss him softly and humming in happy approval when his hands reached up to cup her still pert breast, thumbs slowly teasing her nipples.

That was certainly a pleasant sensation and they pebbled at the attention.

Then she moaned softly when Obi-Wan shifted beneath her, his throbbing erection brushing against her moist folds, wanting him deep and steady.

And then Anakin shifted until he was sitting between Obi-Wan’s spread legs, carefully spreading them more to give himself space while pressing soft kisses along Padme’s shoulder and nape, leaving little nip marks that would turn into tiny hickies. She could feel his hands moving on Obi-Wan’s legs, most likely gently rubbing at his knees or thighs to sooth.

Good, Obi-Wan above all deserved to feel good, deserved to be spoiled in their bed and to look like that at them, his eyes lust darkened and lidded, skin flushed and no trace of the same confusion and itching sadness he had since the fall of the Republic.

‘Now if I can just get you to smile more our Obi-Wan.’ She thought before grasping him and lining his throbbing cock up.

“Please...” Obi-Wan whispered, biting on his lips and swelling them.

“You don’t have to beg Obi-Wan.” She cooed softly then pressed down slowly, moaning in pleasure as her wet folds spread around him.

She felt Anakin shift behind her, his hands caressing her sides, over her back and spine, down to the curve of her plump rear and then to the sensitive insides of Obi-Wan’s thighs.

“Just ask Obi-Wan. We won’t deny you what makes you feel good.” Anakin echoed, his gravelly from his lust as he watched his wife ride his husband with a gentle rocking and bouncing motion.

Obi-Wan moaned at that and threw an arm over his face, his body shuddering before he rocked back. “Anakin...Padme.” He shuddered.

Pliant and vocal, mouth open as pants escaped him, muscles rippling faintly as he allowed his lovers to do all the work with one arm over his face and his free hand digging faintly into Padme’s thigh, leaving finger shaped marks behind.

“Beautiful.” She shuddered and leaned down, still rocking as she pushed his arm away and claimed the others lips in a sloppy kiss. “Beautiful Obi-Wan.”

Under their hands they made Obi-Wan fall apart in pleasure, his body sweaty and flushed with pleasure.

Their orgasm took both of them by surprise for all the lazy morning rocking against each other, Obi-Wan giving a sharp cry to her lips and Padme moaning his name in return as heat gushed inside her, following shuddering through with her own orgasm when Obi-Wan gathered enough lucidity to rub her clit and bring her along.

Anakin, who had been lazily rubbing himself over the pj pants but doing no more, groaned sharply and shifted to push his pants down to take care of it.

Until Obi-Wan focused on him and made a protesting noise. “W-Wait.” He panted out, carefully pushing at Padme until she rolled off him and to the side, watching them with lidded eyes as Obi-Wan shifted and crawled forward until he was between Anakin’s legs.

He looked a bit unsure but still pushed Anakin’s hands out of the way while settling between his legs.

“You don’t have to Obi-Wan, I ca-”

“Shut up.” The other whispered before leaning in and licking gently at the tip of the others cock. That got the blond to shut up firmly, hands going into the others hair as he shuddered in pleasure. Its a gentle petting as Obi-Wan slowly licks and kisses until he’s ready to take the other man into his mouth and Padme presses her thighs together as she watches them, wondering if either men has another round in them.

She firmly reminds herself that she is Empress and needs to get ready for the day even as she watches Obi-Wan hollow out his cheeks and take Anakin further into his mouth and throat, humming a bit.

Anakin was visibly struggling against thrusting into the heat and kept petting the copper hair, offering up stuttered praises and sharp moans of pleasure.

He caught her eyes for a few seconds then closed his eyes, moaning loudly as his orgasm triggered, body convulsing as he leaned over a bit.

Obi-Wan of the silver tongue, if anyone knew how true that was.

Padme sighed, feeling sweaty, dirty and oh so good at the same time as Obi-Wan pulled back slowly from Anakin, his cheeks flushed red and his lips plumper then ever as he was dragged to the others chest, cuddled tightly.

It may have taken a lot to get to the point, but sweet Force, life was finally looking up for them with Obi-Wan. Their sweet Obi-Wan.


End file.
